Hetalia- the parent trap
by Clary Adele Morgenstern
Summary: Alfred lives with his mother, but he wants to know about his father. Matthew lives with his father and every day when his fathers not there he looks at the picture of his mother, be he has never asked about anything. They both meet at a summer camp and discover the truth. They have decided they have lived apart for to long and try to get their family back Together FrUk
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alfred

8:00 am July 1st London, England

Beep beep beep beep

Narrator: the alarm rang loudly in Alfred's ear his eyes opened wide and he reached across the bedside table to get his glasses. He put them on and looked at the clock 8:01. He sat up in his bed and ran to his "fathers" room well he called him dad. He was a male after all but he was Alfred's mom he did give birth to him after all.

"dad dad dad wake up" He shook his (for argument sake let's just say mother )till he woke up

"Alfred leave me alone your plane doesn't leave till 1:30 Uk time" he said with his eyes closed drifting back off to sleep

"I know but I need to be there by 11:00"He continued to shake Arthur "Dad please wake up"

"did you finish packing for your trip to America" Arthur smiled because he already knew his son was not prepared.

Alfred looked at his mother with a guilty face "uuuuuu well hold on two minutes" Alfred ran down the hall to his room

" that's what I thought "Arthur yelled across the hallway wile Alfred stuffed the folded cloths he put aside earlier into a duffle bag including a toothbrush toothpaste and a hair brush, but before he could do that he looked in the mirror and brushed out his short blond hair. His attention was forced towards his eyes. When he was small and used to cuddle up to his mother while he read a story he would always say that Alfred had blue eyes just like his father and Alfred would always catch Arthur staring at his eyes. Of course Alfred knew who his father was after years of internet research he figured out that his father's name was Francis Bonnefoy and he lived in Paris, France, but he had failed to find out about if he had other siblings.

" Alfred hurry up it's almost 9:00 we need to get in the car it's a long way to the airport"

"coming" He threw on some cloths dropped his pjs in the hamper got his bag and ran down the stairs " ready"

"aren't you going to have breakfast first"

" um no I'm good "Alfred's voice cracked on the last word he was aware of how bad his mother's cooking was

"okay let's get in the car" Arthur picked up his car keys.

Alfred was excited to go to America only 1 of the top students from each of the participating schools around the world in his year got to go to camp in America

"okay so we need to get to the Eurostar train station and catch our train at 10:30 to Paris than we need to take a taxi to the airport and fly to America why do you want to go to the PARIS airport again"

" oh shut up and let me drive"

Alfred knew it wasn't a good time but "when were you planning to tell me about dad"

Arthur looked at his son he knew what he meant but Alfred what's wrong with you I am your dad

"Come on don't pull that bullshit on me, I want to know about my father I already know who he is"

And at that the car came to a jolt and swerved a little in the road

"what you're telling me you knew who your father is "

"oops"

"oops, my ass"

"well I was on the internet one day and I just thought it would be good to know who my father was, I mean all you gave me is where he lives, why don't you ever talk to him and why have I never met him"

" you have met him"

" I was a baby"

"You were four and please do understand we tried but we couldn't and when you were little we adored you and ...…and "

"and what"

"forget about it, but we loved each other and we loved you, it's not my fault I that frog was an idiot" The tears were welling up in his eyes

"are, are you crying"

"I don't cry I'm British"

"bullshit"

"get out of the car were at the train station"

"please don't be mad can we just forget this?"

"okay run along " Arthur didn't want to bug he knew his son only wanted to learn about the life that they had before the split, but then he started thinking of the gorgeous France Bonnefoy with his long blond golden locks that went up to his shoulders, his heavy French ascent and what he missed most of all those dark blue eyes that whenever he looked at them he started to melt like putty in to Francis' arms.

They made it to the airport in 3 hours


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia-The parent trap

Chapter 2

10:30 am Paris, France

Matthew

Matthew was checking all his bags to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Matthew: dad are we leaving yet we need to be at the airport in half an hour

Matthew said in his sweet small voice that filled the big Victorian house

Francis: une minute I'm coming down now

The heavily French accented voice came from upstairs, and not much later the owner of that voice came running down the stairs with his long blond hair tied in a blue ribbon that matched his crystal eyes wearing a white dress shirt and black jeans he had some stubble on his chin but that's what he always did he always said "it helps him get the ladys" and with that remark his son would always laugh.

Get in the car you don't want to be late for your flight. You know that people like you get only one opportunity to do this kind of thing I'm so proud of you

He reached over and hugged his son

Matthew: dad could you please stop

Francis let go of his son

Francis: of course get in the car you don't

want to be late. Bye Adelaide I will be back after I bring Matthew to the airport.

Francis called out to their maid

Adelaide: okay bye

Matthew took his bags and walked through the library to get to the garage, but something caught his eye. It was a picture on the desk of his mother. Well his so called mother, he picked up the picture of Arthur Kirkland and put it in his bag before his father could come in. He made it to the car and put on his belt. Soon came Francis

Francis: you are ready

Matthew: oui papa allons-y

Francis: I'm going to miss you

Matthew: it's only three weeks

Francis: I knew you would be smart enough to go to summer camp in America

He ruffled his sons hair which was a little shorter than his own and had a long curl in front of his face. The garage door opened and they backed out of the driveway. Matthew never really wanted to talk about his mother he thought it would be to painful for his father, even if he was so cheery and full of life all the time. So whenever his father wasn't around Matthew sunk in to the library and looked long and hard at the picture.

Your very quiet today, I know your not so talkative but I thought you'd be more. How do you say, exited.

His father voice pulled him out of thought

Matthew: I was just thinking

Francis: what were you thinking about

Matthew: about how fun camp is going to be

He put a big fake smile on his face , and buy that time they were already in the parking lot of the airport


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia- the parent trap

Chapter 3

Charles de Gaulle Airport

Alfred

TERMINAL

"so what terminal was it again", Arthur and Alfred were in the back of the cab that was driving them around the Paris airport

" um I kinda don't remember " Alfred looked out the window to avoid his mothers eyes

"really, honestly sometimes" he was about to finish, but a car behind then was honking their horn " just let us out here" Arthur had let out a puff of air.

The cab driver stopped the car and turned to Arthur who gave him a few folded euros

...

Matthew

Francis looked out the windows at all the traffic at the entrance to the terminals "let's see terminal 2A here we go" he parked their silver Peugeot Onyx opened the drivers door and walked to the passenger side.

"Yup 2A" Matthew looked in to space a little nervously

"ah don't start like that" Francis looked very concerned for his son "you'll make friends"

Matthew's head flipped over to his father "really dad I'm invisible to more than 90% of the world" he said in his sad slow and quiet voice

Francis looked at him for a moment "well if it makes you feel better not all of the world cares much about me ether"

Matthew raised an eyebrow and got his bags out if the car

Luggage check-in

Alfred was looking to the people holding signs he was told that he and six other guys were meeting at the Charles de Gaulle Airport and they would have a escort to the plane. " I can't see the meeting point " Alfred was standing on his tippy toes looking over the big crowd

"Isn't that it" Arthur pointed to a big sign about three meters away from them that said America summer camp for boys years/ grades 8-12

They walked towards the sign but Arthur stopped he saw something he had not seen for a long time emerging from the door a mop of golden blond hair the bright blue eyes that could calm a storm and that child with him was so grown up now " Alfred I think I'm going to go now "

Alfred looked at his wide eyed pale mother "Okay but didn't you want to meet the councillor"

"No no no it's okay just call me when you land okay"

"Okay I will" and Arthur ran outside

"Dad is there something wrong" Matthew nudged his father

"Hu what? " as his eyes moved from the door to his son

"You were zoned out a little there are you okay"

"Oui je suis très bien" he ruffled his sons hair " I think I should get going, we wouldn't want

Adelaide getting scared all by herself would we" and he silently walked away unsure if he just hallucinated a few minutes ago

"It looks like everyone is here" the councillor started " I'm Roderich let's get going"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They made it to the gate and all sat down like they were instructed "this so good time to get to know each other, so were going to go around in a circle and say are names and a bit about yourself like where you live your favourite food whatever" he looked around at all the boys let's see " you first " he pointed to the boy with dark reddish brown hair that was called Feliciano.

"I am Feliciano Vargas, my brother is one of the councillors and my favourite food is PASTA" and he pumped his fist in the air

"I am Ludwig and I come from Germany I will be in grade 10 after this summer"

"I am Honda Kiku and I come from Japan" The line kept going until it got to Alfred and Matthew

"Hey I'm Alfred I'm considered really loud and I talk way to fast and I eat too much but other than that I'm just a normal boy who lives with his mom" he stopped with a huge smile on his face

"Okay guys looks like we have one more" Roderich said in a loud voice pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Hi I'm Matthew" everyone looked at him

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear your name is" Roderich crouched down beside Matthew

"Matthew" said the small voice everyone looked puzzled

"Geez his name is Matthew" Alfred shouted so everyone could hear him

Roderich looked at everyone "well now that that's all through, I guess you guys can go around for a few minutes". They all went their own ways Alfred went along with the German, Italian and Japanese guys he had met from earlier

"Hey wait up" Alfred had heard a little voice behind him, he turned around to see the little quiet boy Matthew

"could you leave me alone, just because I helped you out back there doesn't mean were all buddy, buddy okay" Alfred snapped at him, he knew that the boy meant well and that he was a good kid but he was a loner he didn't want to hang out with people like that he had to keep up his own rep not help or care about other peoples. He went back hang out with his three new found friends.

Part two

Francis sat on his red arm chair in his study and at the moment he thought of something quite peculiar the picture on his desk had been missing, the one he always looked at in the hardest of times. Francis would always look at that photo and think how life would be back with Arthur and the family back together again, but than his mind wandered back to the airport where he saw a flash of green eyes and short blond hair and that moment that they looked straight at each other.

He then found himself walking upstairs in to his bedroom, and taking out the gold box at the back of his closet. He opened it with shaking hands and pulled out a picture a picture he could never forget he was holding Alfred and Arthur was holding Matthew and they were both kissing their little boys on the forehead thinking of this had often made Francis cry he regretted his decisions he had made and wish he could change them. He wanted his old life back the way it was before the split, he was a changed man then. Before he settled down he was a coward an ass and raped any life form he could get his hands on. He fell in love and at that time there was nothing that could stop him from getting what he wanted, but being with Arthur had changed him and had made him warm inside.

He heard a faint knock at the door and he scrambled to put everything away as fast as he could

"Francis, there is someone at the door did you want me to get it" Adelaide's voice rang through the hallway

"No Adelaide its okay I will get it" he walked out of his room and down the staircase to the main entrance. He was un aware it was raining outside , but when he opened the door a familiar face looked up to great him with floppy wet hair and a tear down both their faces it had been too long since they had seen each other.

Francis still took one gigantic step forward and scooped the wet mess into his arms which he had held so tightly he would not let leave him.

"It's been to long Mon Cher" he whispered into his loves ear

"Ten years is quite a long wile if you ask me" the brit replied

"I missed you Arthur" he kissed Arthur on the cheek

"I bet I missed you more, Francis" he kissed him back.

Francis pulled away a little so he could look Arthur straight in the eyes "not in a million years, my love" and this time he kissed Arthur tenderly on the lips and Arthur didn't pull away for one second.

Part three

"You shouldn't talk to your brother like that" said Ludwig looking over at Alfred

"I don't have a brother" he looked puzzled

"He isn't your brother, but he looks exactly like you"

"He does not"

"You both have glasses and the same colored eyes and hair, and you even talk to each other like siblings."

"Really"

Now boarding flight … with nonstop to America


End file.
